one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Gato X Kirei Kotomine
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! No good could ever come of this! Two merciless martial artists go borderline supernatural in their ability of brutality! Will Gato prove he can stay civil and fight calmly, or will Kotomine prove his use with command spells, and black keys will overwhelm even the best of the Nasuverse? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Gato.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Kirei Kotomine.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Gato was meditating underneath a waterfall trying to clear his mind... When he sensed something; a battle, in an area within his range... Hotaru Futaba was fighting Kirei Kotomine and losing! Gato immediately put on his garb, and knew where his acquaintance was going to be thrown next. She was broken up by a slab of stone, but just when her head was about to be crushed apart... Gato: HOTARU!!! Gato countered Kirei's punch with his foot. This amazed a Master of the Holy Grail Wars... Hotaru: Ga...to... Gato: Listen to me! Your body is mortally endangered, get to the nearest hospital! Before Hotaru can say "but...", Gato responded with a cold hearted... Gato: ' ''NOW! ' Hotaru ran despite her condition, as Gato prepared to fight Kirei to the Death. (Cues G Gundam: Yatakai ga Rekishi wo Kizamu) Kirei: Hmph... Sparing a guilt-ridden life to slaughter a mere lesser being... You should've let the broken bird die a spectacular, tragic murder. Gato grunted at such an offensive remark falsely describing Hotaru Futaba. Gato: Learn to stop bullshitting people, ingrate. At least fight with honor. Kirei: Heh... You fail to save innocents, like Rock even. Gato: He joined the ranks of that monster Kain because of a taunt! He doesn't even DESERVE redemption!! I rather see your potential... Kirei then pulled out six black keys; blades he held in between his hands. Kirei: Same for you... '''SHIIING!' The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-51.7: As Gato prepared himself, Kirei was already about to slash him with his Black Keys. And yet, Gato easily kicked the 6 blades out of Kirei's hands. But Kirei was quick. He did an epic punch to the chest that not only broke Gato's Ribs but he was even coughing out blood early in the fight. This even sent him FLYING. As Gato broke crag with such an impact from Kirei, even his back was battered... (G Gundam: Yatakai ga Rekishi wo Kizamu Ends.) 47.3-36.8: As Kirei approached the battered & bruised Gato, he stood there for a bit analyzing his vitals. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice over like he did with Kiritsugu Emiya. So he simply stood there, thinking he has won. Kirei thought Gato's heart stopped beating. He was wrong... (Cues Super Robot Wars Original Generations - The Sword That Cleaves Evil ~ Sanger (Extended w/ DL Link)) 39.1-34.6: Kirei: Nanda? That punch should've done it... Guess not... 33.7-21.6: Gato exploded to his feet. He then targeted one of Kirei's more fatal pressure points and pushed at it, sending Kirei flying. But Gato was merciless; he ran at Kirei, and got close while Kirei was stunned, and did a kick that went straight up. As the move ended, as Kirei fell back to earth, Gato created an explosion sending Kirei flying... (Cues Cinder's Theme : Fury's Core (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2 Starting from 2:23.) 19.5-8.8: Kirei Kotomine had enough of being on the losing side. He increased his speed of attack, effectively making him faster and stronger than Gato. As Gato ran right at him and did a kick, Kirei easily halted all process of the kick, and broke not only the foot, but the leg attached as well. As Gato fell to the ground, Kirei pulled out his last 6 Black Keys. Victory was in his grasp... 7.3-0.1: Kirei targeted where his Black Keys will pierce, threw them at Gato's forelimbs, pulmonary vein, and his guts. Kirei then dragged Gato's body by the feet, thus shredding him as the body bled out so much blood, Kirei simply won anyway. After the Black Keys were no longer stabbing anything, Gato was long since dead after the fact... (Cinder's Theme : Fury's Core (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2 Ends.) K.O.! Kirei looked at the damage, and simply said: You are no better than Angra Mainyu; All the World's Evils... That was when a woman in a coat and winter hat appeared out of the blue... ???: Just what do you mean by "All the World's Evils"?! Kirei: Who are... ???: Long Story! I'll be watching these fights from the sidelines. I'll see you again in Hell. Eiferstachel... The Mystery woman then increased the temperature in Kirei's blood, then froze it while it is still burning, even to the point of veins and arteries being pierced into blood icicles that ripped through the skin, and even exploded the heart of Kirei Kotomine. Because the Holy Grail is nowhere in plain sight, Kirei also was murdered... Results/Credits (Cues Church on the Hill ~ Oka no Ue no Kyoukai 丘の上の教会) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KIREI KOTOMINE! Gato is from GAROU: Mark of the Wolves, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. Kirei Kotomine is from Fate/Stay Night, owned by TYPE-MOON. Yatakai ga Rekishi wo Kizamu is from Mobile Fighter G GUNDAM, owned by SUNRISE. The Sword That Cleaves Evil ~ Sanger is from Super Robot Wars OG, owned by NAMCO BANDAI GAMES. Fury's Core is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. Church on the Hill is from Fate/Stay Night, owned by TYPE-MOON. The mystery woman will return in SEASON VIII... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Ruthless Fighters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain